


Final Report

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra's Watcher sends a covering note on his final report on this Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Report

Dear Quentin,

Please find herewith my final report on this Slayer. I was sorry to lose her and even sorrier that my broken leg kept me here while she was off in California.

Word to the wise, though, old chap. There is something not quite kosher going on there. Rupert's Slayer is still alive and, from all accounts, very much kicking. I'm forwarding you a copy of the note he sent me with Kendra's stuff. Not what we might call Parliamentary language, as you'll see.

I must say I am a bit bothered about Rupert. Just how stable is he? My girl came back from her first trip out there with some funny ideas. She actually argued with me, three or four times! And some of the questions she asked – well, if she's getting her line from the girl out there it has to raise some questions about the Giles stewardship. Kendra actually had the nerve to suggest that not all vampires are necessarily evil. Poor girl – she learnt the truth in the end.

I'm getting a bit long in the tooth now, and I don't expect you to give me another lass to train up. To be honest, all that drill bores me, and girls these days are harder to break in I think. A nice soft billet back at HQ would suit me nicely, if you have any say in it.

As for Rupert Giles, I think you should give some thought to planning a proper Cruciamentum – we've done token affairs for a while, but I think there's something rotten in the state of California – it might be better for all concerned if the succession passed on, frankly. I have a few ideas of my own.

Finally, a word about Kendra. She was a good girl, almost a model Slayer you could say. She obeyed me impeccably, right up to her first trip overseas. No friends, no family, nothing to get in the way of her duty. She was never interested in clothes or toys, ate what she was given, did what she was told. As good an epitaph as any Watcher could want for his girl. Her family haven't shown a lot of interest in the last year or so, but I'll let them know. The usual sort of thing, I suppose – condolences, training accident, couldn't be avoided etc. I expect they'll take what's left of her stuff, not that there's much.

I hope to wrap up here in the next week or two. It'll be a relief to get back to civilisation. Perhaps you would join me for a meal in my club once I'm home?

Don't worry too much about the report old man – I've used the house style, for posterity. I'll fill you in on the sub rosa stuff when we meet.

Till later,

Sam Zabuto


End file.
